BEHIND THE SCENES-A MEROMEASFCANADIAN ONESHOT
by GamerGirl22
Summary: When Jerome visits Mitch in Montreal... Well, you can guess what happened. Rated M for a little bit of SMUTTY SMUT!


**A/N:Hey doods! I stayed home sick today and Got bored... Oh well. :/ Here's an exclusive look at my perverted mind. Yep- society does this to people. ANYWAYS... Here's a MATURE Merome/ ASFCanadian fanfic. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, DON'T READ! IT HAS A SEXUAL NATURE TO IT! (at then end, anyways...) To skip that part, please read ONLY BEFORE AND AFTER THE BOLDED BRACKETS! Thanks again, doods, for continuous support! Love you long time. Take care!**

**_BEHIND THE SCENES_**

{10 YEARS EARLIER}

The bell rang for class. A young boy loitered nervously outside his new fourth grade classroom. His mom had told him to smile, but he was still a bit frightened. What if they don't like me? What if I'm a freak? What if I screw this up? Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The classroom, which had been chatty just moments before, turned silent almost instantaneously. Whispers of "new kid" fluttered through the air. Trying not to appear weak, the boy stood by the teacher, who had now risen to silence the stray whispers.

"Welcome. I'm Ms. Vetterline." The nice lady smiled kindly, shaking the boy's hand. He nodded, smiling back. He turned to face the class again.

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome our new student, Mitchell Hughes. He just moved here from Barbados."

"Hi, I'm Mitch." The brown-haired boy waved to the class, taking his hands out of his red-and-black checkered hoodie. "I'm really into video games, and I love cake. I'm looking forward to meeting you all." The class buzzed again, but it all sounded friendly. A few girls stared googly eyed at him. Ms. Vetterline clapped once, restoring order.

"I trust you will all welcome him with open arms. Now, Mitch, you can take the desk in the back next to Jerome." His eyes fell on the only available spot in the room. The other desk was taken by a short, furry boy leaning back in his chair. As class began, Mitch decided to try and win his friendship.

"Hey dood, I'm Mitch." He stuck out his hand. The other boy took it firmly, pumping it up and down with a rather limitless supply of energy.

"I'm Jerome. Nice to meet you." Jerome brushed the bangs out of his eyes, grinning lopsidedly.

It was the beginning of an inseparable friendship.

{PRESENT DAY}

-Mitch POV-

The very first thing I did when I woke up was jump out of bed and scrambled downstairs to the calendar in my kitchen. Spying a pen nearby, I slashed the final day in the week. Today was the day I'd been looking forward to for ages... Jerome was flying in! We were supposed to meet at the airport at 12:45. The clock read 12:34. "Shit!" I muttered, heading for the door. As I grabbed my keys, a strange breeze tickled my groin. Looking down, I realized I was still in my boxers. Throwing on a t-shirt and khakis, I dove into the car and drove as quickly as I could to the airport. I arrived in no time, only to learn my best friend's plane was late. Checking my watch, I made a quick run over to the other terminal, where I was to meet up with three friends; Matt, Rob, and Christian.

"Hey doods! Long time, no see!" I exclaimed as I fist-bumped them all. Christian nodded, smiling slightly. He really could hide his emotions pretty well. Rob grinned, and Matt whooped.

"It's been, like, forever, man!" he exclaimed. "With the whole '#reviveASF' thing going around, it feels even longer." Looking around, Matt realized someone was missing. "Hey, where's Jerome?"

"Late, as always." Rob sarcastically commented, earning a snicker from everyone.

"Well, he must be busy, with the ladies and all." Christian chimed in. "I mean, they're all over him! He's almost like the Channing Tatum of gaming, in a sense." Rob and Matt howled, and I joined in, but I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang when Christian mentioned Jerome with girls. A sudden thought entered my mind; Why did I care what Jerome did or whom he loved? Brushing it away, I led the group back to Jerome's terminal, awaiting the arrival of my best friend.

-Jerome POV-

The turbulence outside jostled me awake, sending my drink flying. I groaned. Great, now it looked like I wet myself. Taking my napkin, I dabbed the spot on my jeans, slightly embarrassed. What would Mitch think? A voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Montreal in five minutes. Thank you for choosing Air Canada."

"Anytime, biggums," I thought, grinning to himself. I forced myself not to let out a cry of joy. I was going to see Mitch! It had been a full week since we'd been in Las Vegas together, but it felt like a lifetime since. I thought of the awesome times we would all have. To make matters better, Rob, Matt, and Christian were all flying in, too! The five of us always had fun, so what was not to look forward to? My drowsy mind strayed back to Mitch. Damn, he was perfect. A blinding smile, warm chocolate eyes, a wonderful figure... I shook my head violently. What was wrong with me today? The plane rattled violently, signaling the plane had touched down. In a few minutes, I'd see not only my buddies, but my best friend Benja! Griping my carry-on, I stepped off the plane, hurried up the ramp, and spotted the gang in the crowd.

"Hey, biggums!" I yelled, tackling Mitch. The tall boy yelped in surprise, toppling over. I tumbled off his friend, sitting upright. Mitch groaned, rubbing his head and smiling.

"Dood, watch where you leap." the hoodie-clad Canadian scolded. After steadying myself, I was greeted by all the other members of the group. On the way to the car, Rob related the conversation between the four of them before I had mad my grand entrance. My eyes grew big, as if begging for forgiveness.

"All I wanted was a big booty hoe!" I protested. Rob and Matt doubled over in laughter. "Well, there's always Mitch!" Rob added, earning a howl from Matt, who was on the floor cracking up. I busted out laughing, glancing at Mitch through the mirror. Was he... Blushing? Odd, I thought, Mitch normally laughed along. Shrugging, I returned to the conversation, which had magically turned to a chat about just how badly Preston sucked at PVP.

-Mitch-

I had driven with much difficulty. After all, you should try driving while laughing so hard you begin tearing up. However, the comment Rob made threw me off a bit. I found myself secretly wishing Jerome could take Rob seriously. Was he...? No, he'd had his fair share of girlfriends. He couldn't be... The more I reviewed my fantasies, the deeper I blushed. It was even more embarrassing when I caught Jerome looking at me in the mirror. Swallowing nervously, I desperately tried to rid his mind of all the images I'd dreamed of, longed for. No such luck. I gave a weak chuckle. My saving grace was when Jerome became sucked into a conversation with Matt and Rob about Preston's latest PVP recording.

"It was priceless!" Matt insisted, eyes dancing with mirth. "He just kept dying... And in The Survival Games, he lost to a total noob! How do you lose to a noob in leather when you have a diamond sword and iron boobs and diamond everything? Really?" He had the other two bawling. Christian and I sat in the front, barely saying a word. Christian suddenly turned to me and whispered, "Dood, you ok?" The question caught me by surprise.

"Fine," I dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. Christian raised an eyebrow.

"You look... Out of sorts, that's all." He nodded, smiling at the comments being made. He then began to take part in the conversation over Preston. As I kept driving, I couldn't help but feel like Jerome felt the same towards me as I did for him. At least, I hoped it was true.

-Jerome-

I faked being interested in the conversation, half wanting Mitch to myself. At least, around Mitch, I could be honest. However, if Mitch found out about my... 'Secret'... our friendship may never be the same. At least I had my buddies to lean on if the going got tough. I smiled, thinking of the surprise we'd all planned for the viewers. I kept sneaking glances at Mitch, just because I could. Becoming careless, my eyes lingered on the mirror, wanting to be seen. Mitch seemed to notice, because the poor boy exchanged my glance, then looked ahead, flushing even deeper red. I felt my own face get hot. Damn, what was wrong with me? The car pulled to a halt.

"We're here!" Mitch proclaimed, seeming relieved. Jumping out of the tiny car, I let out a yelp of joy, startling the surrounding birds. "WHOOLOOLOOLOO!" The echo rang off the house in the midst of the midday sun. All four boys grabbed their personal bags and bolted into the house. Mitch was already waiting inside, handing them all a headset.

"C'mon, doods! We got some vlogs to record!" I snatched the camera. "Me first!" I headed upstairs to prepare myself for the video. "For the viewers!" I muttered, fixing my hat. Jason had given it to me to promote his song "Eclipse", which I was a huge fan of! Setting up the camera, I pressed the button, ready to begin.

-Mitch-

"Hey, what is up, guys? Jerome here, and today I have for you another V-Log for you!" Jerome started, filming himself in a mirror. I held my breath, clutching the gol-er-BUDDER sword Adam had given me for my birthday. The closet was pitch dark. All I had to do was wait for my moment to shine. The scene replayed in my head. I heard Jerome talking to his viewers about cuddling, and my heart leaped. Of course I'll cuddle with you! Hell, let's take it to the next level! My body is ready! My fantasy played in my head. I felt his tongue, his abs, his body heat... I snapped back into reality. Listening closely, I heard his voice fading, some footsteps, and... he's gone? I waited a minute to me sure. Downstairs, I heard him call my name. Stealthily, I slid the closet door open, creeping down the stairs in the process, hoisting it aloft. I didn't want to make a sound. I heard Mat and Jerome in the basement, so I crept down the stairs to hide.

"That was definitely Mitch's shadow..." Jerome was saying aloud, his perfect voice slightly tinged with uncertainty. Mat laughed. "No, it's mine!" Without warning, I leaped out, waving the sword around like a fanatic, scaring the crap out of Jerome. Wrapping up the vlog, we all "sports hugged" and went upstairs for snack. Midway up, I caught Jerome by the arm, pulling him aside. Swallowing all nervousness, I decided it was time.

"Look, Jerome, there's... something I wanna tell you. Like, alone, dood." I explained.

-Jerome-

OH. MY. GOD. Mitch just told me he needed to tell me something. Privately. I felt the emotion I'd felt well up inside me. Damn, I was getting hard. I just wanted to hear those words, those words I'd been waiting for forever. Play cool, Jerome, I thought. No sweat.

"So... What is it, biggums?" I questioned, waiting for my answer. The answer I'd always heard in my wildest fantasies. He brought his mouth close to my ear. Could he hear my heartbeat?

"I... I don't know how you're gonna react, but..." He trailed off. My breathing felt labored, like I'd just run a marathon. I gulped.

"Yeah, Mitch?" I provoked, listening for the sweet music to hit my ears.

"I..." He faltered again. I desperately restrained myself from grabbing him and planting a wet kiss in his mouth. He pushed me up against the wall, our mouths inches away.

BAM!

We jumped apart, startled. Muffled sounds from upstairs told us Rob and Cristian had arrived with the beer. Mitch looked away, crimson. I felt the heat rush to my face and the blood rush... Somewhere else.

"Mitch..." I mumbled, begging him to tell me. To hold me. To love me. To want me. His face turned to mine.

"Jerome..." He whispered.

-Mitch-

I was so close. I couldn't do it. I chickened out. But now... I'd reached the point of no return. Staring into those luscious brown eyes, I wanted him. And I wanted him NOW.

"Mitch..." He pleaded, his gaze clashing with mine.

"Jerome..." I whispered. We stayed like this for a good 30 seconds- him pinned to the wall, me holding him there. That's it! I couldn't take it! I was so hard, I just couldn't stand the pressure!

Closing my eyes, I leaned in, our lips crashing halfway.

-Jerome-

Mitch leaned in, eyes closed. I recognized the intent, the one I'd shared forever. All the girls... were distractions. Mitch and I were made for each other.

I leaned in, meeting him halfway. Our lips were locked in a full embrace. My tongue was hungrily begging for entrance into his mouth. He happily obliged, and we became intertwined, a tangle of tongues exploring until we had to gasp for air. I was going to explode. I moved to his neck, dominantly pinning him against the wall.

-Mitch-

The feeling of Jerome's tongue was possibly the best experience I'd ever had. We became one. My dick was rock-hard, going to explode at any moment. The door slammed upstairs, signaling all three friends were gone. It was an all-clear.

Jerome's mouth moved to my ear. We broke apart, gasping for air. Then, I groaned aloud.

"Jerome?"

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"Take me to bed."

-Jerome-

**[**I pushed the Canadian onto the pillows, his hoodie and shirt laying on the ground. I ripped off my top, standing over Mitch, our bare chests exposed. Damn, he was so freaking beautiful! And I was Channing Tatum? Hah!

I unbuttoned my pants, allowing them to slide to my ankles so I was standing in only my boxers. Mitch followed suit. There we were, just laying together, in only our boxers. Unexpectedly, Mitch flipped over, straddling me.

"My turn." He said, grinning. He yanked off my boxers, revealing my manhood. His eyes gleamed with lust as he stared at his prize. Tenderly, he stroked me. His fingers felt like heaven. I moaned.

"You like that?" He grinned. Holding eye contact, he licked it all over.

"Stop... Teasing..." I moaned, shuddering in utter delight. His face gleamed.

"As you wish"

-Mitch-

I took Jerome's manhood in my mouth, gently sucking it like a lollipop. Bobbing up and down, I heard him moan. God, he tasted incredible! I paused, intertwining tongues and I rubbed him.

"Mitch..." He groaned. "I'm gonna cum." I nodded, returning my mouth to the D. Warm, sweet fluid leaked into my mouth. Swallowing, I straddled my partner. Jerome slowly inserted the member into my entrance. I gasped in shock as I bounced up and down, riding him like he was a fairground attraction. He pelvic-thrusted into me. I moaned aloud, allowing the sticky substance to seep out of my tender entrance. Both of us gasped for air, grasping what had just happened. After another deep kiss, Jerome slid to my torso and began returning the favor.**]**

-Jerome-

The bliss was just... Indescribable. I'd lost my virginity to the only one I ever truly loved. The room had a musty, after-sex aura to it, so both of us had to shower. There was cum on the bed, walls, and even on the ceiling. Our sexual orientation had lasted a good two hours. But... I didn't want the moment to be over yet. Mitch was asleep, so I curled up against his warm chest and fell asleep.

-Mat-

"Hello!" Mat called, placing the ice in the sink. Weird, he though. Not a sound. Where were those two?

"Hey, Rob?" He called outside.

"Yeah?"

"Jerome and Mitch disappeared."

Rob came inside, a quizzical expression on his face. Shaking his head, he turned to Mat.

"Let's search the house."

"Good idea"

{15 MINUTES LATER}

"The last room." Mat nodded at the door. He and Rob exchanged a glance then peeked inside. Their mouths hit the floor and they spun around as fast as possible. They shared shocked expressions.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Rob swallowed, uncertain of what to do next. Mat nodded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. Rob grinned devilishly.

"#MEROME!"


End file.
